


Borrowed

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drying yourself off before getting into bed would be a good start."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

Few things could amuse Rin Matsuoka as much as tormenting his boyfriend, either by repeating behavior that had successfully annoyed him in the past or trying to come up with new alternatives— the latter always came with pretense innocence as an added excuse, which in itself was more than enough to earn a priceless reaction. The tried and true methods, however, also came with a bonus: being a trend as opposed to an isolated incident meant Rei was far less tolerating of past mischief, which made his familiar, flippant annoyance all the more endearing.

And that was exactly what Rin was hoping to see when he walked out of the shower with a barely used towel wrapped around his waist, hair and body leaving a wet trail in his wake.

"Nerd," It was meant as a derogatory term, but the eyes focused on the blue-haired boy sitting on the bed across the room betrayed nothing but affection. "How long have you been reading now?"

"Long enough that I’m nearly done with this chapter," Rei flipped a page as he replied, casual and without looking up from his read. "You take awfully long showers, too."

A smirk sprung on his lips at Rei’s response, and it only widened when his sight fell upon the book on the Iwatobi swimmer’s lap, a bit like a predator scrutinizing his prey. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"My deepest apologies for keeping Your Highness waiting," Rin made his way over, sarcasm dripping from his voice like cold water from his hair. "How should I repent for such horrible misdeed?"

"Drying yourself off before getting into bed would be a good start," It was a reprimand, but still oddly composed by his standards, even considering the half naked boy crawling up onto the mattress and Rei’s best attempts at shielding the book from that hovering, soaking threat.

"Choose something else."

"It’s for your own sake, though," Another warning, though weaker this time— he was slowly surrendering to the warmth of lips on his neck.

"I’ll be the judge of that."

With that whisper and a last, teasing nibble on sensitive skin, the red head closed the gap between their bodies and their mouths, book left forgotten to dampen and tear under their passion. There was a sort of thrill, an added taste of spice to his victory, in knowing that he had the power to make even Rei, whose meticulous care for his possessions could only be rivaled by Rin’s very own, forsake his prized assets and succumb to wanton desire without a single complaint.

And then he froze to his spot; that couldn’t be right.

"You’re not annoyed."

"Why should I?" With some effort, Rei retrieved the soiled book from between them, and he was fairly sure Rin’s horrified expression reflected off the surface of his glasses when he pointed at the identifier on the cover. "This is one of yours."

Few things could amuse Rin Matsuoka as much as tormenting his boyfriend, indeed; much to his dismay, Rei Ryugazaki was very much the same.


End file.
